Sena Honda
Sena Honda is the wife of Kiku Honda in the Tea Leaves series. She acts like a bulldog around her husband ever since his break down in 2011. As of season six, Sena is revealed to the personification of Okinawa. Appearance and Personality Personality Sena is rather brash and bitchy. She really does care about Kiku and isn't afraid to speak her mind. Back Story Storyline History Tea Leaves and Gold Pins Sena is naturally upset about Kiku ending up in the hospital due to a tremor and holes in his organs. It gets worse when he has blood poisoning. The other countries had to try and calm her down when she threatens to sue the hospital. Throughout the season, she stays by his side and tries to figure out what's wrong with him. He tells Sena about his dream about Makoto and voice he heard on the phone. Tea Leaves and White Pearls Kiku keeps twenty dolls around the house and Sena doesn't get why. She tries to take them down, but Kiku pleads with her not to, saying that they keep out his nightmares. She pleads with his therapist to help him. Sena reaches out for one of the dolls and sees visions of the Isobe sisters, the angels of the Fallen City, and other disturbing images before she hears, "Don't let the devil get me." She falls back startled. Tea Leaves and Red Silk As Kiku gets worse, Sena struggles to find out what is wrong with him. When her husband has an attack, she runs down to the Kiku's laptop in his office and runs comes across information on the Wasteland, Projects Gomorrah, Angel, Tadpole, Heaven, and Kitano. Sena was just about to get closer to the truth when Kiku had another seize. She had to run into the bedroom and call for help. While Sena panicked and keeping her husband still, the information that she was looking was erased. Tea Leaves and Silver Rings Sena has been fighting to keep the other countries away from her husband because he is in a panic. She prevents Antonio from trying to visit him and blocks the other countries calls. Sena even goes as far as to take the battery out of Kiku's phone and delete messages left on their answering machine. However, Sena let down her guard when she went to go pick up dinner for Kiku. As a result, Gilbert came by and tried to ask her husband about the Woman in Red. She threatened to call the police if the Prussian man didn't leave fast enough. The woman then took Kiku back into the house to put him to bed. Later on, Sena lays beside Kiku as he is having another psychological break down. He tells her that the three beggars are coming and she goes into a panic. Later, Lin Yi comes by for a visit and Sena lets her in. Both women try in vain to reach Kiku, but the Woman in the Red taunts him more. Tea Leaves and Opal Necklaces Sena asks Kiku what he's doing up and if he's coming to bed. He says yes and turns off the bathroom light to join her in bed. She took care of Lin Yi while Ivan was at Rampo Biotech. Sena ends up meeting the Woman in Red herself for the first time. Tea Leaves and Diamond Bracelets Sena has Kiku staying home for the day due to the misery he is in while she goes out for the day. When she gets him, Kiku warns her to stay away from him because he is toxic. Sena doesn't understand what he is saying. She still stays by his side even though things are getting worse. Sena even moved the fridge into the bedroom with him. When it comes to a head, she calls for an ambulance and goes to the hospital with her husband. While she sits in the room with him, an old lady comes by and talks to her about what is wrong with Kiku. Tea Leaves and Sapphire Earrings Sena is still staying by her husband's side in the hospital. She tends to him while still trying to figure out what is wrong with him. When she checks Kiku and finds him lying on the floor shaking, Sena screams for help from the nurses. The Woman in Red's effects are spreading to Sena. An old lady comes to check on her. She says that they are all going to die. Later, Sena goes out for groceries. Their neighborhood and city had gone quiet. Her nerves are starting to go. She gets the food and makes it home. Relationships Kiku Honda Main Article: Kiku Honda Kiku is Sena's husband. She may freak him out with her loud and brass ways, but she loves him ever so. However, Sena might have to be his rock now that Kiku is breaking down due to the Wasteland trying to break out through the whole world. Arthur Kirkland Main Article: Arthur Kirkland Ludwig Main Article: Ludwig Yao Wang Main Article: Yao Wang Sena's older brother-in-law. Feliciano Vargas Main Article: Feliciano Vargas Trivia * Sena Honda's inspiration comes from the character in the manga/anime, You're Under Arrest. Category:Characters Category:Tea Leaves Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human